tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Korra
Korra is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway and TV Stars Bollywood. In Broadway, she is best remembered for being voted out first after joining with a pre-game alliance, known as the Krew alliance. She was regarded as an "iconic trainwreck" by fans, and Korra developed a cult following that demanded for her return to the series. The fans got their wish in Bollywood, where Korra played a far more dominant and aggressive game, blindsiding members of even her own Clique to get to the end of the game. After forming a bond with Alyssa Edwards, Korra took her to the end and triumphantly defeated her, winning more than half of the jury votes. Since her revival in Bollywood, Korra is now seen as one of the more legendary winners of the series, coming back from being the first voted out to the first place winner of her second season. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Korra was a very prominent presence in the first portion of the season. She was responsible for the formation of the #Krew alliance, which fell apart almost immediately and holds the title of one of the worst performing alliances of all time. In TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Korra made her debut appearance by basically spamming "~ AIRBEND ~" in an attempt to airbend. Bolin then pointed out that Korra could waterbend, which seemed to ruin the flow of her attempts at airbending. She went a long time without speaking much and simply used gestures to communicate her thoughts. She stated in the confessional that the Paparazzi would likely be Mako because he "is good at detective stuff". The highlight of her appearance was her entrance into the Spirit World. Bolin, Mako, and Asami promised to watch over her body whilst she was in the world. During her time, everyone in the game was able to see her conversations with Avatars Roku, Kyoshi, and Aang. The three of them warn Korra that there is a great danger that awaits her in the game. Upon losing the VIP challenge, she angrily firebended at the walls of the TV Stars house. At elimination, she spoke with #Krew and talked about how they should vote at the elimination. Their methods did not work out, however, because Korra was blindsided at the first elimination with five votes against her. Upon exiting the house, the audience apparently heavily booed her. She firebended at the audience and exited the stage, upset that she was the first person eliminated from the game. Her elimination took a heavy toll on the remaining celebrities in the game. The remaining #Krew members: Bolin, Mako, and Asami, were shaken up by her elimination. In time, each of the members of #Krew would be eliminated one by one until all were gone. Mako was the first, quitting because they had no desire to go on without Korra, followed by Asami and Bolin who were blindsided back to back. Voting History In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Korra made her grand return to the series as one of the three secret returnees. She was made responsible for picking her Clique. She chose to bring in Regina, Clemont, Ashlee, and April. Korra quickly found a friend in April after entering the House, and the two agreed to a final two alliance together. They decided to unite their Clique in an alliance against the others, and agreed to attempt teaming up with Villager against Farrah. However, an alliance had begun to form between the new players, started by Ori. This alliance to get out the returnees was brought to Korra's attention by April, causing her to immediately have an outburst and call Ori out on his plans. After the alliance dispersed, the first Control of the Game competition ensued. All returnees were to compete, and Korra succeeded in winning immunity in the first round for her entire Clique. Now immune, Korra had to make an effort to go against Ori and his main ally, Ashlee, who wanted her out. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Korra came into conflict with Ashlee, who announced that Korra was her number one target in the game. This alarmed Korra, but she was informed by April that she had nothing to worry about, since Ori had a target on his back from both Villager and Farrah. Korra then went to vote out Ori, which was successful. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Korra receive immunity from Villager's Clique as a reward from the Control of the Game competition. Now with this immunity, she and April discussed a potential blindside against Ashlee to follow up Ori's elimination. However, after a new idea emerged to eliminate Farrah, Korra and April flipped the game against her, sending her out promptly. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Korra and April continued their domination in the competition by teaming up against Ashlee. With no more room to run, Ashlee was voted out by the new alliance between Villager's and Korra's Cliques. In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Korra was given immunity once again, this time by Regina in a twisted reward from the Control of the Game competition. April and Korra decided to appease Villager's lust to eliminate someone from her powerful alliance and Clique, and so they decided to vote out Clemont instead. However, Villager completely flipped on her, voting for Regina instead. After the vote tied, and later deadlocked, Korra prayed that Regina would survive the straw draw, which she did, eliminating Clemont. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, Korra vowed to get revenge against those that voted out Regina. Tom, Villager, Korra, and April made a side alliance as a tight foursome, agreeing to keep Regina in the game longer. However, at elimination, Korra found herself blindsided when Regina was voted out by Tom and his alliance that flipped the game against Korra. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, Korra instigated a fight against James for voting out Regina. Following a period of depression over losing her best friend, besides April, Jessie came into Korra's room and comforted her. This created a tight bond between herself and Jessie, securing her a new ally for the week in her attempts to vote out Leonard. She succeeded at elimination, finally making something go correctly for her. In the next week, Korra won the VIP competition, securing her safety, but not safety for April, who was left alone with Jessie who seemed to be a loose cannon. In episode eight, She is Literally the Antichrist, Korra instigated an argument with Villager over April receiving votes, and she questioned why he flipped against her. However, after learning that she was increasingly being seen as a threat, she decided that she needed to work with Villager for the time being. At elimination, Korra and April attempted to get Dravivor voted out of the game. Villager lied to Korra, agreeing to do it, but secretly went against her. During episode nine, I'm Out For Blood, Baby, Korra was met by Amon, which was met with a lukewarm response by her. After losing the competition, Villager and Tom attempted to get Jessie and Alyssa to flip and vote her out. However, after his vote was negated, Villager was defeated by Korra, who succeeded in voting him out. In the finale, Get a Grip, Get a Life, and Get Over It, Korra prepared for the final weeks by strategizing with April. The two decided they were going to the end together, but needed to decide on who they wanted to eliminate after Tom. Korra won VIP status for the first week of the finale, and sat back as her entire alliance of women decimated Tom in the vote. As the next week came around, Korra and April decided that Jessie needed to go since she had connections to the jury. They decided to throw the challenge for Alyssa, granting her VIP status and securing Jessie's fate. After blindsiding her ally, Korra readied herself to eliminate Alyssa in the final three. After winning the final VIP competition, Korra decided the best course of action for her game would actually be to eliminate April, because she felt the need to gain more jury votes. She talked with April about her decision, and she understood it and agreed to vote for her to win in the final two. At the finale, Korra won over Alyssa by a long shot, gaining way more than half the jury votes due to her excellent social game and strategic ability. *Korra received a reward of Immunity and was therefore ineligible to win MVP status.